


Satisfying the monster

by AmeLee23



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scarf Kink, Scratching, Sex, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Turns out wearing Accelerator's shirt turns him into a full on ragging sex machine with a dominance kink.





	Satisfying the monster

I walked into the room, fresh and clean after taking a long-awaited bath. I couldn't find anything else, so I just took his black t-shirt with white v's and threw it on me on top of black lacy underwear.

As soon as he peeked his eyes from the book he was reading on our king sized bed, back rested against the headboard, his breath visibly stuck in his throat. He placed the book away and moved from his position.

"What in the world are you wearing?" He asked, voice groggy and arrogant.

"Um, your shirt?" I said as I was playing with the right corner of the material.

"And what else?" His eyes darted downwards, to my exposed thighs. He scanned me up and down, eyes fierce.

"Almost nothing." He mumbled, answering his own question.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked as I was making my way towards him, swinging my hips seductively. I stopped before him, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the back of my thighs and squeezed them, then ran his thumbs over them. He looked up at me, brows furrowed.

"You look good in my shirt." He cooed.

With a swift movement, he pulled me on top of him, knees on either side of his skinny thighs. I hesitantly raised my hands and rested them on his shoulders, unsure of what he wanted or what to do. But he grabbed them by the wrists and sent them to my back, holding them there with one hand. With the other hand he caressed the side of my chest, his thumb roaming right under the fleshy formation, as he nuzzled his nose up and down the length of my neck, pressing feathery kisses.

"Uh, Accel?" I tried asking, voice quiet.

"Shh."

His teeth probed a patch of skin on my neck, then bit down on it hard and started sucking. I screamed in pain. He inhaled sharply, and something started poking underneath me.

"Fuck, your screams are pretty." He breathed out, his respiration already ragged.

He grabbed my body whole and threw me harshly on the bed, and I bounced back a couple times on the medium-hard mattress. He crawled on his fours towards me, licking his lips, his expression mischievous. He grabbed my wrists once again, and threw them over my head.

"Keep them there or I'll tie them." He demanded. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded half-heartedly.

His hands grabbed my waist and felt around the flesh of my sides, until he grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled them up. He stared at my abdomen and traced his eyes downwards, to the lacy material. He hooked a finger under the elastic band and traced it, until he let go of it after pulling it, and it came back down on me, slapping my skin. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shivered.

"My shirt. My woman." He slowly spoke.

"Mine! All mine, only mine!" He growled in my ear.

I blinked a couple times, seemingly in a haze.

"Of cours-"

"Shut up. Don't speak. I only wanna hear you _moan for me."_

My throat went dry, but my whole body filled with moisture. I felt myself sweating already from the fear mixed with excitement.

He only smirked at me, sneaking his hands underneath the shirt towards my chest, careful to only touch the edges of the circular forms. He caressed them softly, leading me on with his feather-like touches. Before I knew it, he grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head in a fast movement, my body raising and falling back on the bed. He carefully removed my hands from the sleeves, making sure to pin them back where they were and send me a dominant glare. He scanned my exposed skin, eyes darting everywhere.

The tensed muscles on his arms, his dominating shadow looming over me, the exposed collarbones begging to be sucked on, the pulsing veins on his neck, his white bangs pooling around his sharp jaw line, the way he bit his pale bottom lip, his crimson eyes full of desire- God, I don't know how much I can keep this good girl act going. I'm _desperate._

He finally full-on grabbed onto my chest, brushing the buds with his thumb, and they hardened in response. I arched into his touch. He traced his hands down my sides, and I whined. He looked at me, expression amused. Grabbing onto my hips firmly, digging his nails in the skin, he lowered his head onto my stomach. His long wet tongue sneaked past his lips, and he licked a long slow swipe starting from underneath my belly button, past it, tracing the middle of the ribcage, and then he stopped to bite a mouth full of flesh from underneath my left bosom. I let out a frail moan.

"More." He demanded, his voice muffled by his current occupation of the mouth.

He moved his mouth to the side inch by inch, biting and licking the teeth marks. He didn't leave my other bosom alone, toying with the hardened bud of it. I tried to press my thighs together for some friction, but he instantly noticed and grabbed onto my thigh, raising my leg and digging his nails in. He glanced towards my agonized expression, and I furrowed my brows and voiced a silent plead. He latched onto my bud and sucked on it, and my hands absent-mindedly latched onto his hair. He let go of my thigh and looked at me, teeth grating my bud. I froze in fear. He tugged at it with his teeth, then proceeded to remove my hands from him.

"What did I tell you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat felt too dry to form words. His finger tips danced down my body, until they reached the pelvis.

"Do you know what happens to girls that don't listen?" He cooed.

He gave the clitoris a quick, almost inexistent flick, and I screamed.

"They don't get to cum." He voiced, and I widened my eyes in fear. Anything but _that._

He crawled backwards and left the bed, leaving me to contemplate my life decisions. I was too scared to even move a muscle. Hell, I've seen this man kill people before - but the thought of being defenseless, completely under his control was exciting, but extremely _terrifying._ My skin stung from the bites he left, and my bundle of nerves was swollen in need. I mentally ordered myself not to move my legs. 'Don't pleasure yourself, you don't know what he'll do-' But I was still curious to find out.

I painfully closed my eyes and furrowed my brows. 'No. Be good.'

I traced my eyes to him rummaging through our wardrobe. He found one of my thin skinny scarves and tested it's strength, and mumbled a silent 'This will do.' under his breath. He turned back towards me, and our eyes locked. He was gritting his teeth and I knew why. The obvious enlargement to the front of his pants must've hurt. His will must be strong as iron, to hold back to such extent.

He must've read my expression - I don't know exactly what emotion made him do this; fear; worry; pain - but he smiled at me reassuringly. It calmed me down, even if just a little bit.

I shivered lightly as a cold autumn wind sneaked through the small opening of the window. He dropped the scarf and went to close the window, then returning on the bed. He introduced his hands between my back and the mattress, raising me slightly to his chest.

"Are you cold?" He whispered.

I bit my lip and tried to keep my hands away from him. I nodded, but unsure if he saw me or not.

"I'll warm you up."

He put me back down and pressed a quick soft kiss on my lips. He then ran his fingers up my arms, and grasped my wrists. He pulled the scarf to him and began tying my hands. He went around both of them and then tied together the material between them. The scarf was soft, but when he tightened the material, it hurt. There was no way of escaping now.

I had no intention of crying, but my eyes were watery. He noticed and kissed me again, this time keeping his lips on mine longer. He tasted like heaven.

"If you want me to stop, clap your hands. Try it."

My wrists were glued together, but I could separate my palms enough to bring them back together in a clap. I clapped three times and he hummed.

"I swear I'll stop if you want me to." He promised.

I nodded, and he kissed me once again.

Then moved backwards. He separated my thighs, and latched his fingers in the flesh. He breathed hot air onto my most sensible area. His hands slid underneath me, fondling with the flesh of the rear. He dragged the material down slowly slid it down my legs. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow at me. He turned them around for me to see. They were _extremely wet._

He smirked as he put them down on the carpet, on top of the shirt. He probed my bundle of nerves with a finger, pushing it around, circling it, flicking the top with his nail. I couldn't help but moan. This was so little, but I was already digging my nails in my palm.

When he stopped, I whined forcefully. But his tongue soon replaced his finger, and I squirmed, arching my hips towards him. He had to pin me down heavily in order for me not to move. After a while, he let go with one hand. He flicked his eyes from the leg to me, and silently told me not to move it. A finger probed my entrance, and slid inside easily. When he curled his finger, I fucking screamed. He latched on to my clitoris and sucked harshly, and I screamed again. I was panting and trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't stop screaming. My heart was beating out of my chest and my womanhood was going numb from pleasure. He introduced another finger. Curled them both together and rubbed my inner walls. I started shaking, and my voice wouldn't stop flowing. I was on the peak-

And he stopped. I let out an angered growl. He chuckled and rubbed circles onto the skin of my inner thighs.

After I calmed down and stopped whining, he dragged his nails on the inside of my thighs. I shivered and moaned. Anything was pleasurable at this point. He brought his mouth back to my core, but this time his tongue reached for my entrance. He played on the edges with the tip of this tongue, and then forced it inside. My response was erratic. Fuck- It was hot and wet and it rubbed my over sensible walls exactly the right way - I wanted to cum. I _needed_ to cum.

I started shaking once again, tears slipping out of my eyes. I felt how he loosened his grip on me and tried to pull away, but I stopped him with a yell.

"Please! Please, I can't..." I sobbed.

His eyes narrowed and he looked downwards, then smiled crookedly.

"Let's make a deal. I'll make you cum if you do the same."

I wasn't gonna let him endure any longer anyways. I nodded whole-heartedly. It was just a blow-job, right?

He sank his tongue back in, moved it around perfectly. Two of his fingers rubbed and pinched at my lower bud, and my eyes rolled back. He continued to rub and lick and pleasure me and I-

I finally came. I exploded on his face with a high-pitched scream. He licked up  what he could and then licked his lips, smiling. While I tried to come back down, I saw the blurry imagine of his taking his shirt off. His body was damped with sweat. He moved to the edge of the bed and undid his jeans, pulling them down. He pulled down his black boxers as well, and sighed in relief when his manhood sprung free, hitting his abdomen. He climbed back on top of me and shamelessly started pumping his length.

"Have you calmed down?" He asked between his teeth.

'Not really, but I can't see him like this anymore.'

"Ye- Yeah."

'Wait a second. I was still tied up - what - how am I gonna -'

He pulled me up by the scarf and I came crashing into his chest. I looked up at him, curious. He grabbed my head and lowered it, bending my back, while he still held my tied up hands upwards.

He hit both my cheeks with the tip of his member, pre-cum leaking onto my face. I opened my mouth hesitantly. As soon as it was open, he forced the entirety of his member down my throat, and I gagged violently, furrowing my brows and inhaling sharply through my nose. He pushed and pulled my head by the hair, moving in sync with his hips, reaching places in my neck he shouldn't reach. I tried to stay calm and relax my jaw, ignoring my gagging reflexes and the cramps in my arms. I wasn't gonna clap.

It burned and it ached. I was out of breath and it felt like I was gonna throw up. But I couldn't stop. I tried prying my eyes open, but when I saw him, I froze. His eyes were over shut, his teeth clenched over his bottom teeth which was bleeding. Something wet rolled down his cheek, but I don't know if it was sweat or tears. My jaw clenched and he snapped his eyes open, as if waking up from a trance. He pulled away and I gasped for air, coughing and panting. My hands grasped at my neck trying to soothe myself. I barely noticed how he tried to reach out to me, his hands shaking. His whole body shook. I tried to talk, but my voice was hoarse. I tried to reach out to him, but my hands were tied. We locked gazes and he finally lowered his shoulders, relaxing. He wrapped his hands around my body and showered me with kisses.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"It'll go away." I reassured him.

"You should've clapped. Why did you let me hurt you..." He whispered.

"I wanted to make you feel good."

"It felt so good that it felt wrong. Something in my head snapped and I lost it-"

"I don't care."

He widened his eyes and smiled sadly at me. He softly grabbed the scarf and untied it, placing soft kisses on the marks it left. He held them and placed them on his chest.

"Touch me." He pleaded.

I smiled shyly and ran my hands around, tracing his pectorals and abdomen, on which subtle abs were visible. I brushed my fingers over his nipples and he grunted. I latched on to his collarbones, hungry for his skin. I sucked on them and licked them, and he massaged my scalp, letting out small noises. I moved my lips up, leaving open mouth kisses until I reached his neck, licking along an exposed vein.

He softly pushed me back onto the bed, locking lips and we shared a loving closed-mouthed kiss. I opened my mouth by sheer intuition, and he instantly grazed his tongue on mine, filling my taste buds with sugar-free black coffee.

My lower region grazed against his, and I locked my legs around his waist, grinding on him. Soon, we were both moaning in each other's mouths, the episode of a few minutes ago already forgotten.

But I could feel he was struggling. In the end, he didn't get to release. Frustration was building up and racking his brain, and his body gave it away.

"Take me." I ordered. He looked at me, slightly surprised.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, grabbing onto his shoulders. My legs fell from his hips and he grabbed onto his member, positioning it after coating it in my fluids. He pushed the head inside slowly but firmly, and it stretched me out in the most delicious of ways. I moaned, signaling him to go further. Once he was completely in, he stopped and looked at me. I only smirked and buckled my hips onto him. He closed his eyes in sheer pleasure.

He took hold of my hips and latched his mouth onto mine once again, starting to thrust into me slowly. My walls rejoiced into the feeling of fullness, and I buckled towards him, wanting more.

"Faster." I begged.

He obliged and stopped holding back, thrusting deep and forceful, and we both screamed. He hid his head in the crook of my neck, forehead resting on the pillow. His noises entered directly in my ear, and sent my brain flying. How can a man grunt so low and scream so high at the same time?

Our skin slapped, and the fluids made pornographic noises as we moved. I dragged my nails on his back, red marks contrasting his milky skin.

"I won't last long if you don't stop those nails." He whispered into my ear.

I latched my legs back around his waist and the head of his member rubbed against my front walls, sending me in a frenzy. My nails only dug deeper.

He brought my hands away from his back, one after another, and intertwined fingers with me. He pecked my lips before speeding up even more, forcing himself in with pure force. The bed creaked under us, and my head was close to hitting on the headboard.

Few minutes after, his breathing was ragged and close to none, and thrusts were sloppy and erratic. He trust himself in a couple more times until he stiffened and spurted hot semen inside of me, the burning warmth making my head go fuzzy and dragging me into my second orgasm.

After we calmed down, he finally pulled out, member hanging low. He grabbed a towel that was laying around and wiped the both of us of sexual fluids. He then plopped down on his side of the bed, turning to lay on his back and pulled me onto his chest.

He laid a chaste of kisses on my forehead, eyelids and nose, and I giggled. His hand curled on the small of my back, caressing me protectively. He pulled the covers over us and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry."

I glanced downwards.

"I was bad to you today." He said, eyes darting on the walls of the room.

"Do you know what bad boys get?" I cooed in his ear.

I put on a serious facade and said, voice as cold as possible:

"They sleep on the couch."

His eyes widened and his hands stopped their movement, clearly biting the bait.

"Do you really-"

I cut him off by starting to giggle.

"I'm kidding." I breathed, laying kisses on his neck.

I slid downwards and cuddled my head on his chest. I laid a long kiss on his pectoral.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry."

"Shush. Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight princess."

He laid one more kiss on my forehead before I closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever nsfw work. It was written to boost up my confidence as a writer and help me continue working on other stuff that required me being okay with writing mature content.


End file.
